1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable frame for displaying replacement windows. In particular, this invention relates to a display frame that is easily assembled by the end user without any tools, and which serves as a portable carrier and display frame for replacement windows.
2. The Prior Art
Display frames for replacement windows are used by window salespeople who travel door-to-door to sell the windows. The frames are usually constructed of wood and surround the replacement window frame and are equipped with a handle on one side edge for carrying. Ease of transportation of the display frames is essential since many of the windows are sold door-to-door.
Two display frames are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,165 to Elliott and U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,225 to Rosenberg, both of which show window display frames which also have an outer frame members that fold apart and serve as a stand for the display frame. While these outer members are suitable for standing the display frame, they add considerable weight and complexity to the display frame.
Because even the smallest working prototype of a replacement window requires a large and cumbersome frame, shipping large quantities of such display frames can be difficult and very expensive. However, shipping the frames in an unassembled state has the drawback that the frame must then be assembled by the salesperson, who may not have the tools or expertise to assemble the frame.